Spike and Faye
by rifaye
Summary: Can Faye stop Spike from fighting Vicious? Will feelings be told? This is right before Spike goes to kill Vicious in the show.Chapter 1-13 are up. i always type my chapters soon so stay tuned to see space cowboy.
1. Default Chapter

Spike and Faye  
  
  
  
Faye ran after Spike, and put her hands on his waist from behind. He turned around abruptly. Spike put his hand up to hit Faye, but he couldn't bring his hand to do it. Her eyes looked so pleading. Pleading for his life. The life he had to keep. Faye dug her head into Spike's chest. She hugged him tighter to keep him from going. "Don't go, Spike." Faye mumbled. "We need you here.". Seeing that Faye didn't want to let him go, he shoved his hands into his pockets. This woman needed a cigarette. Slowly he began to realize how much he was needed on the Bebop. Spike took his hand out of his pocket, and pushed Faye away. "I won't go." Faye stood there watching him go down the hall. Out of my reach.  
Spike walked to the kitchen, and opened the fridge. He looked inside for a beer, and then saw there were none left. "Dammit." He complained. With a look at the coach he walked to it. Faye jumped from behind onto the coach, and took up the whole spot. Spike rubbed his head, and headed for his room. Why don't I kick her off? Why couldn't I hit her? She looked so pleading. Just like I had been for Julia. Is it possible to fall in love, again? Quit this bullshit, Spike. Spike's struggle between himself ended as he walked into his room.   
Ed lay in his bed with Ein. Spike groaned, and turned back to see if Faye was still on the coach. Faye grinned as Spike approached. The coach was her prize of victory. "Can I have the coach, Faye?" Spike didn't expect a yes, but that was the only choice left. He had to make her get off the coach. "Why don't you go to your room?" Faye questioned in an annoying tone. "Ed is there with Ein. If you don't get off the coach then I'm sleeping in your room." Spike could see Faye was annoyed. She didn't want anyone in her beloved room. Faye stood up off the coach. She headed for her room, and stopped to see Ed play with Spike's things. Faye giggled, and yelled to Spike. "Ed is playing with your things, Spike." She had only said it for him to get off his lazy butt.   
Spike rushed off the coach as he heard what Faye had said. He caught a glance of Ed running off with Ein. Spike slowed down to a walk, and entered his room. Without a second thought Spike collapsed onto the bed. Julia…, she's dead now. Faye's right. Your still tied up to your past. Let go.   
Faye walked into the bathroom, and looked at herself in the mirror. She let out a long sigh that she had been keeping. Faye pulled off all her clothes, and the cold seared through her skin. Glancing at the mirror, Faye turned on the hot water. She felt it to make sure it was perfect. Walking slowly, Faye walked over to the mirror. Am I as pretty as Julia? Every woman has her own style. Why were you thinking about her, Faye? She doesn't matter to you. Spike doesn't matter to you…is that right? Do I care…for Spike? Faye looked back at the water, and went to turn it off. She put a towel close to the tub. Carefully she got in, and leaned her head back. Second bath. I'm glad that Spike didn't leave.  
Ed typed quickly into her computer. She wrote the words Be happy. Ed looked at her photo of the Bebop crew. Yesterday Ed had gone to pick up the rest of the things she had left in the warehouse. Her camera and her printer. Ed had separately taken a picture of the Bebop crew, except for Spike. That picture she had gotten from Spike's room only moments ago. She had pasted all the pictures together on her tomato. Jet was leaning against the wall of the ship they were now on. Spike beside Faye. He had a gloomy look to his face, and Faye looked tired. Ed was holding Ein in the middle. It wasn't a good picture, but it would last a while. When Ed had heard Spike was going to die he came right away. Radical Edward make Spike person a replace picture! Why be alone? Hehe.  
Jet watered his plants. Ed was too quiet. Looking down at his fake arm, Jet thought about the shot and the betrayal. Suddenly he noticed his plants had too much water, and he rushed to turn it off. With a long sigh, Jet went to go make dinner. From the fridge he took out old spaghetti. Seeing the long old food would have made Spike puke. Slowly it slurped down into a pan, and made a soft thud when it fell for complete. This food didn't take long to make.   
Faye stretched her leg out of the tub, and her body followed. Grabbing the towel she dried herself, and took her robe. Quickly she put it on, and walked out the door. Man it's cold! Jet told her that the food would be ready soon and to tell Spike and Ed. Faye headed for her room, which was right by Spike's.   
Spike stared out into the hallway. Trying to find a way to escape life. Faye peeked into his room, and told him the food would be ready soon. He looked her up and down. Spike scolded himself for his thoughts, and stood up. "Don't forget to tell Ed." Faye told him. Spike looked at her curves before shaking himself off. Forget Ed. Spike headed for the kitchen.  
Faye turned off into her room. Faye scolded herself for not getting dressed, and out of her wet robe. Faye pulled her usual outfit out, and slipped it on. Quickly she headed for the kitchen.  
Ed peered down the hall before starting her mission. The coast was clear. She snuck into Spike's room, and went to the empty frame. With small fingers Ed slipped a picture into it. Time to eat. Ed wiggled her fingers, and then went to eat.  
Spike was on half of the coach while Faye was on the other half. Both were moving around the food with their forks. Finally Spike took the first bite. He held his nose, and dug in. Seeing she had no choice, Faye ate her food. Ed ran in with Ein on her tail. Ed rubbed her tummy as Jet handed her a plate of food. She ate it as fast as she could. "Ladies and gentlemen the amazing Ed has made a surprise for you. Tada!" Ed laughed, and took out the picture. Everyone leaned in to see it. Faye frowned at her appearance as she saw she had circles under her eyes. Jet laughed, and shook his head as he left the room. Spike glared with anger, and then saw Ed was grinning like an idiot. Spike shrugged, and went to take a shower. Faye put the plate in the sink, and went to her room. Spike had left his plate. Ed looked around for a place to hang the photo.   
Faye walked to her room, but instead was curious to see how Spike's room was like. She walked in, and saw the only photo in a frame. She looked at herself in Spike's arms. He was about to kiss her. She had never done that, and never taken a picture of it either. Ed. Faye looked at the hall to see Spike coming. Quickly she left the room.   
Spike grabbed the towel from his bed, and headed again for the shower. Glancing at the mysterious photo Spike took it with him. He planned to break it. He closed the door, and locked it. Spike turned on the shower, and got in. The water was already perfect from Faye. Don't think of her while your taking a shower! You might get ideas!   
Jet watched the show, Big Shot, by himself. Everyone else was busy. Jet pounded on the coach as the television announced that there were no new bounties. Ed was back to his normal ability to be loud. If anyone was sleeping she would wake them up for sure.   
Ed paced back and forth like someone who was thinking. Suddenly she jumped up into the air, and yelled a hooray! Spike person has no work today. Faye-Faye doesn't have work either. Ed hopped to Ein. Ein was eating in the kitchen. Ed picked the dog up, and took it with her down to nowhere.   
Spike came out of the shower, and went to the fridge. Jet had bought beers. A lot of them. Spike ignored them, and went with Jet. He looks nervous. Old man.  
"Spike, Ed, Ein, and I have to go to this Christmas meeting. It will last all night. Don't mess up the Bebop. Just stay here, and drink beer. Spike nodded. Jet walked out with Ed and Ein.   
Spike walked over to the hallway that led to his room. He needed someone at this moment. He needed Faye. Spike peeked into her room, and she came out. " Meet me in my room in ten minutes. Okay?" Faye nodded even though she didn't know what was going on. Spike ran into his room, and closed the door.  
Faye stood in the hallway wondering what to expect. Putting down all her things in her hands, Faye looked at the clock. When ten minutes passed she walked into Spike's room. She couldn't see him. Spike scared her from behind. Quickly he ran out of the room. "I'm going to go get…dinner." Spike yelled. "No!" Faye yelled at him. She knew that he was going to fight Vicious. When Spike had left Faye entered his room, and saw an envelope on the bed with her name on it. She took it and read it.  
Dear Faye,  
I'm sorry, but I have to go. I know it's too late, but I like you…a lot. In fact I love you. Thanks for trying to stop me, but I have to finish my past to get to the future. Tell Ed never to take my things again.  
Spike  
  
Tears fell down Faye's cheeks as she read the letter. No! Faye struggled to stop shaking. Quickly Faye went to her ship, and after Spike. She set her destination to the Red Dragons. When Faye arrived she reminded herself that Spike couldn't see her. The disaster was already going on. Faye ran in, and aimed her gun at the dragons of hell. Noticing that Spike was about to get shot, Faye shot a guy quite far from her. He fell, and never got his chance to shoot Spike in the back. Faye sighed as she saw that one could have took Spike's life. Spike hadn't seen her. His back faced her as he ran up the stairs. Faye ran after him.  
I have to kill Vicious. He's going to see pain! Just like Julia did. Spike felt someone was following him, but he didn't turn around. Forget everyone else. Bullets showered his trail. Turning the corner led him to an elevator. Spike rushed over to the highest floor. Avoiding the fact that his brother had taken a shot for him, he rushed even faster. Vicious had taken everything from him. Julia. His brother…now Faye was going to be safe. He would miss her anger, her teasing, and her way of living with him.   
Faye let clear tears fall down her cheeks when she saw Spike's brother die. He was losing so much. She didn't let herself pause. Spike could be died in two seconds. Finally Spike entered Vicious' room. Faye slipped in unnoticed. She took aim at Vicious, but changed her mind about shooting him. Spike had to do that himself. The fight began. She shook in terror the whole time. Faye was close to the scene, and could jump in any moment. Vicious went to slash at Spike. Faye ran onto the scene to shoot Vicious.   
Faye! No! She followed me! I can't let her die! Vicious went after Faye when he saw how much pain was in Spike's eyes. Quickly Spike moved Faye out of the way, and got hit in the arm. Faye gasped, and saw Spike shoot Vicious. Vicious fell to the ground. His body silent as it fell. Faye helped Spike down the stairs, and then it became to the point where he couldn't stand. Spike's knees went out, and Faye went down to help him.  
Spike stared Faye in the eyes. Big Pain filled eyes. He grabbed Faye's chin, and laid his lips on her own. Faye returned the kiss. "I love you…" Spike reminded Faye. "I love you, too." Faye hugged Spike, and he closed his eyes. Death…did not come for Vicious. He stood looking down at her from the stairs. 


	2. the struggle

I don't own anyone.   
  
The struggle  
  
Faye gritted her teeth, and grabbed hold of her gun. She aimed it at Vicious, and fired. He was too fast, and dodged her gunfire. Faye ran with Spike on her back. Every once in a while she would look back for a gun pointed at her. Faye called her Red Tail, and put Spike in. Only room for one. She was about to get in herself when Vicious grabbed her purple hair. He pulled, and didn't see Faye push the button for her ship to go to the Bebop. The Red Tail took off loudly. Vicious covered his eyes, but didn't let go of Faye. With all her might Faye hit Vicious' arms, but he still wouldn't let go. His eyes trailed after the path of her ship. With a few tsks Vicious pulled Faye into his lair.  
Spike opened his eyes slowly. He expected to see Faye. I have to tease her about whatever way she got me in here. Spike looked around, and saw Faye wasn't there. On the floor was her gun. No. Looking at the screen Spike saw where he was headed. Quickly Spike tried to get the ship to go back. He needed a password. He sighed, and took something out of his pocket. To call his ship. He called it, and saw it through the window. Now what? Spike typed in words that could be the password. After a lot of trying he settled in the chair, and put in Spike. The system affirmed his name, and let him open the doors. Spike closed the doors, and continued his way to the Bebop. There he would park Faye's ship. That's what he did.   
Jet rushed to Spike, and let him put his arm on his shoulder to steady himself. Spike headed back to the Sword Fish. Jet went in front of him. He is going to get himself killed!   
"Let me leave, Jet. I have to save Faye. She could be in danger." Spike yelled at Jet.  
"She won't be in danger. How are you going to save her like this anyway? Why is she that important all of a sudden, Spike?" Jet hollered back. Spike blushed a deep pink, and remembered the kiss of…what? Happiness? Death? Victory? Love? Spike shook his head, and went to the coach. He fell asleep thinking about the two women of his life. Vicious was going to get Faye.   
Faye sat on a pillow, and stared at the demon in front of her. He had his hands on his sword. I'm going to die…Spike knows I love him. If Jet can help him then he'll be fine. Right? Vicious turned around to face Faye.   
"This is twice that I captured you. Spike doesn't have good taste. Does he? First Julia and now you…a piece of pretty trash." Faye had no temptation to be sarcastic. She spit in Vicious face when he came close. Vicious was about to hit her when one of his followers came in. He lowered his hand, and turned to the man. "What?"  
"The dinner is ready." the soldier seemed scared to say this unimportant news. Vicious had forgotten that he told someone to tell him when the food was ready. Vicious had been planning for Spike to join him for his meal. Instead he invited Faye by telling his soldier to show her to the table without ropes. Faye walked peacefully. She was glad not to be tied anymore. Vicious stood thinking of lost memories.   
Spike opened his eyes when he heard Ed yelling. Hyper as usual.   
"Ed, Jet, and Ein come home early. Hey, Spike person…Ed has question for you."  
"What is it?"  
"Spike was saying the word kiss in his sleep. Did Faye kiss him?" As Spike's cheeks turned bright pink he looked away. Ed laughed, and Spike stood up. Then Spike remembered something. He had been dreaming about Julia after a fight with Vicious. He was all bandaged, and when he woke up Faye was there. Her name stuck in his mind. Spike had told her "You sing off key." Faye had gotten mad, and hit him with the pillow. Even though she hit him with the pillow she had still been there. Spike grabbed his jacket that was on the coach, and stood up to go to his Sword Fish. Suddenly he got an idea. Faye still had the thing to call her ship. Spike could locate her with Ed.  
Faye sat across the table from Vicious. She was dressed in a tight black dress. Her hair was up on her head. Vicious ate his food. Faye was silent. The food on her plate had been gone as soon as it had been served. To make sure it wasn't poison, Vicious ate one bite of her food. Faye was convinced, but she didn't trust him.   
Spike was headed to Faye and Vicious. Their were no enemies at the place, but Spike knew that Vicious expected him. Running up to Vicious' room, Spike got his gun ready. He ran in. Vicious had Faye in front of him, and a gun to her back. Then Vicious started to talk.   
"You came. About time. Would it hurt more if I pulled the trigger or did this?" Spike saw Vicious lower his head to Faye's. Vicious lips almost touched, but Faye bit his arm. Vicious let go of her, and aimed the gun at Spike.   
  
Rifaye- what should happen next? Should Spike die? 


	3. Julia

I don't own anyone.   
  
  
Julia  
  
Vicious' arm shook violently. Spike and Faye wondered why. Faye went to go join Spike. Suddenly Faye saw a shadow. Spike had seen it to. Along with a lock of blond hair. Now Spike was shaking violently. Familiar blond hair. A gun poked Vicious' in the back. The holder was angry.  
"Hi, Spike. Stop shaking. I'm not a ghost." Julia said as she came out of the shadows. It hit Faye then. Julia. Spike's beloved Julia. Vicious still aimed at Spike. "Put the gun down or I'll kill you." Julia threatened.  
"I know you wouldn't let Spike die." Vicious grinned as he said the words. Julia knew Vicious wasn't going to put the gun down. She grunted, and put her toughest face on. Vicious laughed, and tripped Julia with his left foot. She fell right away. Spike pointed his gun, but by then Vicious' had his gun pointed at Julia. Vicious' foot on her stomach. Just then Vicious had an idea. He took out another gun, and aimed it at Faye. Spike cursed himself.  
"I'll let you keep one. Which one do you want? Your long lost love or new profound love?" Vicious had gotten Spike. "Forget it. I'll take this one with me." Vicious kept going as he nodded to Julia. Slowly Vicious got up with Julia at his side. "You know where to meet me." Vicious' ran off with Julia. Spike walked away as his thoughts of death drifted back. It was either Faye or Julia. Spike reached his ship, and remembered that he had only brought his ship. Faye walked after him silently.   
Spike told Faye to get on his lap. Faye nodded, and did as was told. The ride went on in silence. When the Sword Fish reached the Bebop Faye asked Spike a question.  
"Is our's over?" Faye had been wondering when to ask. Now was as good a time as it could get. Spike shrugged, and went to his room. There he lay down on his bed. Julia is gone, again. I'm losing Faye every second. What do I do? Which one do I pick? Vicious' was making it hard to live with Julia.   
Faye told Jet what happened, and he sighed with disappointment. Faye sat there quietly. At last Jet stood up to talk to Spike. He stole a last glance at Faye. Both girls were angels from hell. They were both beautiful. Jet went to Spike's room.   
Spike only had a little bit of room on the bed left for Jet. If he had known Jet was coming he would have taken the whole space. Jet knew this was serious. Spike was thinking about Jet until he started to talk to him.  
"I'm sorry, Spike. You've been looking for Julia forever. Now this. That damn Vicious." Spike grunted in hate. "Are you and Faye over?"  
"Maybe." Spike answered.  
"Damn you, Spike. You have to pick."  
"I pick…"  
  
  
Rifaye- who should I make him pick? I need opinions. I don't want to just use mine. 


	4. the choice

I don't own anyone.   
  
The choice  
  
"Julia." Spike said. He let the name roll on his tongue.   
"What? And Faye?" Jet questioned angrily. He understood that Spike loved Julia, but Faye needed him. The past was the past.  
"I hate…" Spike started. Faye ran in. She had been listening at the door crying silently.  
"Fine, Spike!" Faye yelled.   
"No!" Spike started to explain as he sat up.  
"Forget it, Spike. You hate me. Fine. I hate you, too!" Faye ran out of the room with her head in her hands. Spike felt so guilty after seeing her tears.   
"That's not what I meant." Spike explained to Jet. Jet shrugged, and left the room. He didn't know how to deal with this. Spike rubbed his head in frustration. Suddenly Ed ran in with Ein at her heels.  
"Ed can help. Ed can talk to Faye-Faye." Ed said happily. Spike nodded slowly, and remembered Faye locked her door. He had heard the click. Spike told Ed, but Ed didn't worry. She planned on pick locking. Ed left the room in a hurry. Everyone leaves once the trouble starts.   
Ed carefully picked the lock, and entered Faye's room. Faye was on her bed. Her mascara ruined by her tears. Ed sat by Faye while she took the picture that Spike had left in the bathroom out of her pocket. Ed stretched, and began her work.  
"Spike a jerk. All guys are jerks, but Spike person didn't mean that. He meant he hated choices. He doesn't know who to pick, so he take you on date." Faye shook her head no. Ed continued. "You don't want this to happen?" Faye looked at the picture, and with her hand dried her face.  
"Tell Spike I'll be out there in an hour, and that he's the biggest jerk I ever knew." Faye went to her closet to pick out an outfit. She took out a long red dress. One that she had been keeping for a long time. She had kept it secret until now. Ed ran out of the room.  
"Your date with Faye is in an hour." Ed yelled into Spike's room. Spike put his head up right away, and said what. Ed turned the corner to leave, but came back right away. "Oh, Ya. She says you're the biggest jerk she ever knew." Ed ran to Spike, and handed him the picture. Then Ed hopped out of Spike's room. Spike sighed, and went to go ask Jet for help. After telling Jet the news, Jet gave Spike a blue tuxedo.  
"I'm not wearing that!" Spike yelled. In thirty minutes of tuxedo terror Spike had the tuxedo on. Spike kept pulling at his neck with frustration. Damn. Jet smiled in a fatherly manner. Spike hit his head with his hand softly.  
Faye was in the bathroom putting on makeup. Every color of red seemed fine, but which one? Finally Faye was tired of deciding, so she put on a dark red one. Staring at herself in the mirror Faye wanted to rip herself to threads. I'm not good enough for Spike. Only that damn Julia is. She hit the sink with anger. I'll never be. Faye slipped out of the bathroom unnoticed, and into her room. She slipped on black heels. I need red. Faye walked out of her room to peek at Spike. To see if he was ready for the night of disaster.   
Jet had left Spike alone in his room. Faye will find him easily. Spike looked good, and Faye always looked good. I hope things go well. What place was Spike taking her? When Jet was tired of questions he went to go water his plants. He hadn't done it when he got home, because he was afraid of killing the poor things. Time to do it now.  
Faye saw Spike see her at the doorway, and Spike stood up. Anyone could tell he was nervous. Spike entwined his arm with Faye's for only a short while because she pulled away. Spike sighed, and asked Ed how they were getting to the place. Ed had been by their side since Faye came out of her room. Ed told them that he had fixed up the Sword Fish. Spike pointed out that there was only room for one. Ed shrugged as he gave a wicked smile.   
They walked to the ship, and Spike got in. Faye crossed her arms, and got on his lap. She grunted as she touched his lap with her butt.   
"I hate this." Faye muttered.   
"Faye, I'm sorry about in my room. I didn't mean that I hate you."  
"I know. Ed told me." Faye relaxed her arms as she saw she had no reason to be mad at Spike. "Your going to leave me for Julia." Faye looked out the window at the stars. Spike sighed heavily. He didn't know. Finally they arrived at a restaurant named DA Love. Ed had planned it out so it seemed very weird. Ed's friend worked here, so everything was free on prices.   
Spike sat down at a fancy table with Faye across from him (all the tables were fancy). Every once in a while Spike would look into Faye's eyes. Those beautiful emerald green eyes. Spike gulped as he thought about the choice he had to make. He wanted Julia, but Faye…  
Faye ate all the things on her plate like a beast. Spike was going to do that to begin with, but he wrestled the thought. Now that Faye was doing it he was too. Faye stared at him like he was crazy. Spike noticed, and pointed to her plate. Faye looked down to see her food gone, and gave a small pout. Spike knew she wanted more food. Slowly he put his steak on her plate. He was almost afraid to come near her. Faye crossed her legs, and dug in. When Faye was done she began to say thank you, but changed her mind. I'm the untouchable screw woman. Why say thank you? Spike knew what she was thinking. Faye struggled to keep Spike out of her mind. She wasn't going to fall into his arms.   
When they were done eating Spike put his arms around Faye's waist. Faye broke eye contact with Spike, and started to walk to the ship. Spike's hands slipped off. He followed her to the ship, and got in. For a while they didn't make the ship take off to the Bebop. Instead they floated in the air. Spike lowered his lips to meet Faye's. She closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. It never came. Spike had pulled away, and broken the romantic trance. After a long silence they arrived at the Bebop.  
Faye went to her room to sleep, but Spike went to the destroyed base that Vicious and the red dragons had. Through a window Spike could see Julia struggling against ropes. Spike laid his ship on the floor, and rushed up to get Julia. His choice. Julia was his choice.   
  
Rifaye- if you only read this chapter to see his choice, read the next chapter. It takes a turn. 


	5. the final choice

I don't own anyone  
  
Final choice  
  
Time seemed to stand still for Spike, but finally he got there. Vicious had a cocky mischievous grin on his face. He knew Spike was there and, he had a plan. A truly evil one. Spike hated choices. Vicious was facing the window. Looking out to the stars. The same ones that Spike and Faye had seen together. Vicious knew of their date.  
"How was your date with Faye? Good. I hope. Romantic. You've never been that romantic with Julia." Vicious said. Julia let her eyes fall to the floor. Spike was no longer just her's. Julia stopped struggling, and just stood there. A disappointed look on her face. Spike gulped as he saw what Vicious was playing.   
Spike clenched his fists, and rushed to hit Vicious. Vicious moved to the side. Spike took a hit from Vicious in the stomach. Julia closed her eyes to avoid seeing Spike get hit. Suddenly Spike got a hit on Vicious' face. Vicious stumbled back, and Spike lunged at him like a wild lion…or a cat. Julia opened her eyes as she heard glass break. She saw Vicious fall out the window. His screams piercing her ears. Spike looked for the body, but didn't see a thing.  
In a relaxed manner Spike cut Julia's ropes with a knife that had been on the table near by. As soon as Julia was out she hugged Spike tightly. Julia told Spike that there was a car in the back, and that she would drive that home. Snapping the keys off the table, Julia started to leave.  
"I'm going with you. I don't want you to escape my reach again." Spike told Julia. She nodded, and they both went to her house. Spike followed in his ship while Julia took the car. When they arrived they entered the house right away to keep away from the cold.   
Julia threw her coat on a chair, and told Spike he could do the same. Spike kept his coat on. It had too many memories to let go…yet. It was filled with Julia, Vicious, and most of all Faye. Julia came closer to Spike. With gentle arms she put her arms around Spike's waist. Faye did that not to long ago to keep me from going. Then I left, anyway. Julia inched forward to kiss Spike. Before the kiss landed Spike moved forward, and Julia missed. Embarrassed at life's events Julia put her head looking at the floor.   
"I'm sorry, Julia. I have to go."  
"To Faye. Vicious told me about her. Just go Spike."  
"Bye." Spike walked out the door sadly as he threw his coat to Julia. The cold inched to his skin. Quickly Spike called for his Sword Fish, and got in. He set the destination to the Bebop. The time that he was in his ship he spent thinking of Faye. That damn woman invaded my mind. Before I met Faye I would have done anything to be with Julia. The Bebop was right in front of him now. Quickly Spike parked his ship, and ran to Faye's room. She wasn't there. Spike went to go ask Jet where she was.  
"She took of a little while after you left. I thought you were staying with Julia."  
"I couldn't do it. That damn screw woman. I'm going to go look for her." Spike left with Jet yelling at him not to go. Spike decided to check her usual bars. He checked everyone. She wasn't any where to be found.   
  
Rifaye- I know this one's a bit short, but I like to leave people hanging. Can u wait for the next chapter? 


	6. the emotional search

No one belongs to me  
  
The emotional search  
  
Spike looked all over for Faye. She has to be around here. Spike searched the sky for Faye's ship. A mile away he saw the ship. He gasped in relief. Faye must be in the bar next to her ship. Spike parked to go check. Then he saw Faye.  
Faye walked out with a doctor at her side. The man kept talking, and didn't notice that Faye wasn't interested. The only reason Faye was going with this weirdo was to sleep away from the streets. She couldn't see Spike again. Ever again. Just then Spike came up to her. Faye turned her head to pretend not to see him. Spike grabbed Faye's waist. What is he doing? The doctor looked at Spike with anger. The man took out a knife, and slashed at Spike. Spike had moved out of the way on time. The doctor looked angrier by the minute.   
Faye punched the doctor, and with a mean look headed for her ship. Now I have to sleep on the Bebop. Anger was not coming for Faye. She felt relieved. Faye almost felt like jumping into the air saying Spike picked me. Suddenly Spike came up behind her. Faye jumped with surprise that the fight was over.   
Spike had felt Faye jump, and was surprised that she did. With a grin Spike put Faye in her ship. Later he would tease her about how jumpy she was. Faye frowned at him, and took off to the Bebop. Spike did the same. Faye is still mad? No. Spike ran off to home.   
When Spike arrived Faye was already there. Faye stood in her room smoking. Ed was trying to help Jet cook. Ein was eating all the scraps on the floor. Spike went to go talk to Faye. It would be no use if he didn't.   
Faye was on the bed thinking. Did Spike pick me or did he come to say bye? Faye was irritated that she couldn't answer any of her questions. Spike was at the doorway deciding if he should come in. Suddenly Faye jumped up to the door, and locked it, leaving a startled Spike behind. I need to talk to her! Dammit! Ed ran up to Spike with a dirty mouth. Then Spike thought about how Ed had pick locked the door. Spike asked her to do it. Ed shook her head, and put her ear against the door. With one pull Ed opened the door. Spike scratched his head in confusion. Faye had opened the door a few seconds after she had closed it.  
"Spike person owe me picture!" Ed said as she ran off. Spike entered the room. Faye laughed at how nervous he was, and Spike's anger rose. He almost just wanted to leave forever.   
"When are you going with Julia?" Faye asked impatiently.   
"Never. I picked you."  
"Oh, so you did. Did you? I was right. Wasn't I? You need to forget the past." Faye teased.  
"Remind me why I picked you!" Spike said as he stormed out of the room. Faye gave an evil grin of triumph.   
Jet asked how the date had gone. Spike couldn't let his anger go. He kept thinking of what just happened. Spike clenched his fists, and went to go get a beer. The fridge was empty except for one beer can. Spike took it. Glad that Faye hadn't taken the last one. She had taken all the other beers. Spike sat down on the coach, and popped open the beer. Faye came from behind, and took the beer out of his hand. She drunk until there was only a little bit left. Spike hit his head with frustration. Jet said he was leaving with Ed and Ein all night. Spike and Faye could see Ed complaining, and saying it wasn't true. Jet had to pick her up, and put her on his shoulder. As soon as Jet did that Ed stopped complaining, and started talking about the view.   
When they had left Faye gave a weak sigh, and Spike was reminded of how much he hated kids. Faye closed her eyes to think about what to do with Spike. I can't be around him without him driving me insane. To slap him or kiss him. Why did you fall in love, Faye Valentine? Spike was uncomfortable around Faye. What I am I going to do with her?   
"I want you to see something." Faye told Spike as she went to her room. Spike followed unsure if he should see. She might be drunk. What does she want to show me? Women! Can't stand them! Faye entered her room with Spike behind her. He was going pretty slow. Faye entered the bathroom, two seconds later came out…  
  
Rifaye- do you guys really want to know what she's going to show Spike? Do ya? LOL. That do ya thing is from the mask. 


	7. the surprise

I own no one  
  
The surprise  
  
In her hands Faye had a brown box. Spike looked at her in bewilderment. That's it! Just that?! Faye took out a tape. Inside the box was another one that Spike recognized as the tape of younger Faye.   
"At the hospital they recorded my dreams. This is it. I found that I was afraid to watch it. Will you watch it with me?" Faye explained. Spike nodded, and grinned at the fact that he could see Faye get embarrassed. Faye slipped the video in, and waited for it to stop being on a black screen.   
Fire fell all over. Faye covered her eyes to stop the smoke from entering. The accident. The real Faye watched intensively. A fifteen year old boy and Faye stood looking at each other. The boy gave Faye flowers a smile on his face.   
"Thanks, Spike!" Faye and the boy kissed shyly. The real Faye tried to stand up to fast forward the movie, but Spike grabbed her arm. Faye sat back down with a big frown.   
"Faye I have to admit that I was frozen, too. I remember that as my first…" Spike trailed off. Faye stared at him with disbelief. It can't be? She glared at him until he turned away. Faye touched Spike's shoulder.  
As Spike turned around Jet walked in with Ed and Ein. Taking her tape, Faye ran to her room. Spike started to run after her, but changed his mind. Instead he asked Jet when some food would be ready,  
Jet gave Spike a disgusted and curious look. Spike raised a brow in as he meant to say what.  
"You didn't! The reason she ran out of this room is because she wasn't dressed?! Wasn't it?! What did she take your jacket?! That's why you avoided the subject!" Jet accused. Spike jumped back, and put his hands in front of him in protection. No! is what Spike yelled out. Jet shifted his weight to the other leg as Spike sighed and went to his room. Jet went to go make breakfast for the crew.  
Faye dreamed of the explosion. Burring her head in thoughts. Then a person could be seen putting gas everywhere, making the horrible explosion. I'm going to get that person! Faye woke up. The person had weird hair, and it was…  
  
  
Rifaye: this chapter is for floralblackmoon. You really made me feel special. I hope everyone liked the chapter. I tried to make it intresting. Hold on with me on the next chapter. I know this took a while to load, but ff.net wasn't working on my comand. 


	8. the real surprise

Sorry that it says it's chapter 8, but it wouldn't show as chapter 7. If you have already read the surprise, just go to chapter 9  
  
I own no one  
  
The surprise  
  
In her hands Faye had a brown box. Spike looked at her in bewilderment. That's it! Just that?! Faye took out a tape. Inside the box was another one that Spike recognized as the tape of younger Faye.   
"At the hospital they recorded my dreams. This is it. I found that I was afraid to watch it. Will you watch it with me?" Faye explained. Spike nodded, and grinned at the fact that he could see Faye get embarrassed. Faye slipped the video in, and waited for it to stop being on a black screen.   
Fire fell all over. Faye covered her eyes to stop the smoke from entering. The accident. The real Faye watched intensively. A fifteen year old boy and Faye stood looking at each other. The boy gave Faye flowers a smile on his face.   
"Thanks, Spike!" Faye and the boy kissed shyly. The real Faye tried to stand up to fast forward the movie, but Spike grabbed her arm. Faye sat back down with a big frown.   
"Faye I have to admit that I was frozen, too. I remember that as my first…" Spike trailed off. Faye stared at him with disbelief. It can't be? She glared at him until he turned away. Faye touched Spike's shoulder.  
As Spike turned around Jet walked in with Ed and Ein. Taking her tape, Faye ran to her room. Spike started to run after her, but changed his mind. Instead he asked Jet when some food would be ready,  
Jet gave Spike a disgusted and curious look. Spike raised a brow in as he meant to say what.  
"You didn't! The reason she ran out of this room is because she wasn't dressed?! Wasn't it?! What did she take your jacket?! That's why you avoided the subject!" Jet accused. Spike jumped back, and put his hands in front of him in protection. No! is what Spike yelled out. Jet shifted his weight to the other leg as Spike sighed and went to his room. Jet went to go make breakfast for the crew.  
Faye dreamed of the explosion. Burring her head in thoughts. Then a person could be seen putting gas everywhere, making the horrible explosion. I'm going to get that person! Faye woke up. The person had weird hair, and it was…  
  
  
Rifaye: this chapter is for floralblackmoon. You really made me feel special. I hope everyone liked the chapter. I tried to make it intresting. Hold on with me on the next chapter. I know this took a while to load, but ff.net wasn't working on my comand. 


	9. is it goodbye?

I don't own anybody  
  
Is it goodbye?  
  
  
…Spike. Faye woke up. She clenched her fists in anger. Bastard! Tears tried to escape Faye's green emerald eyes. Finally Faye could stop them no longer. Spike walked in suddenly. Faye slammed her hand on the desk. She wanted answers. Spike looked confused as he raised a brow.  
"I want answers, Spike." Faye demanded.  
"To what? Not now, Faye. I'm on a bounty."   
"Now, Spike!"  
"No."  
"I said now!" Faye demanded as she took out her gun, and pointed it at Spike. Quickly she locked the door. Spike could see that Faye had found out about the accident. It was in her eyes, and her tears. With a worried sigh, Spike told Faye that it had been a job for the syndicate. As Faye saw it was true that Spike had made her lose her memory and tried to kill her, more tears fell down her cheeks.  
"I still remember that you grabbed my arm to beg, and wouldn't let go. That's why I was frozen, too. You hadn't given me enough time to escape. I was frozen with Vicious in the syndicate. He had tried to save me, and we fell together." Spike explained to the tear filled Faye. She said that she was leaving for a little while, and rushed out of the room after she unlocked it. Spike let one small tear fall from his eyes. Poor Faye.   
Julia needed Spike! His arms around her. She had searched for so long for nothing. No! She wouldn't let Faye take him. Julia took her coat, and went to the door as it rang. When she answered it she saw Spike standing there with that one tear. Julia forced herself not to smile at the fact that she had him. Spike walked in awkwardly, and went to the coach. Almost after he lay down his eyes closed, and he fell into a deep sleep.  
Faye hadn't actually left for too long. She had finally found her younger sister by the hospital records on the net that Ed had hacked into. Her sister, Ann, had offered her a home. Faye wanted to say yes and get away from the pain, but she said that she'd think about it. Now Faye was on the Bebop suffering from Spike's actions. She had been crying since she got back until now. No tears were left, and Jet nor Ed had come to comfort her. They were afraid of saying the wrong things. Where was Spike? Faye wanted him to say sorry, and forget it. If not then she'd have to forget him.   
Julia got food ready. She cooked the best she could. The plate had fish, vegetables, and mashed potatoes. Julia tired of cooking, went to put something sexy on. When she found the perfect dress she grinned. It was red, and showed perfect skin. It was covering her naughty spots only. She came out with it on. Spike was awake, and had ate the food. Slowly Julia walked up to him. The red dress reminded Spike of Faye. She was probably back. Spike said goodbye, and left the house.   
Faye was struggling to stay mad when Spike walked in. He had a kiss mark on his cheek. Julia had kissed him as he slept. Faye had the urge to smack it off him. Spike went to the bathroom, and washed it off as he yelled to Faye that nothing happened. Faye shrugged her shoulders. Why should she care? Faye went to Spike's room. Spike followed to see if she were to destroy anything. Faye sat on the bed, and was calming herself. She had made her choice about leaving.   
"Spike, I found my sister, and she invited me to live with her. I think…No! I am going to go live with her." Faye yelled. Spike looked at her with puppy eyes, and then turned away. Faye was suffering at the same time she was trying to live the best she could. Spike shrugged, and left the room. That's it. He doesn't care. I'm alone. Faye ran to her Red Tail, and jumped in. When Spike heard Faye take off he buried his head into the coach. After a while, Spike took out a cigarette, and put it between his lips.   
Faye looked at the night sky as she waited to arrive at her sister's house. Just like her date with Spike. He was such a pig with no manners. Faye tried to convince herself that she hated him, but she couldn't. It was a lie that she could never believe. Ann's house was right under her now. Faye landed, and walked in. Ann was on the floor. In a…  
  
  
Rifaye- I know about the problems with chapter 7. Just ignore it. Was this a good turn? 


	10. Alone

I own no one.  
  
  
Alone  
  
  
…in a puddle of blood. Faye ran to her sister's body, and held her in her arms. Dead. It seems she had been died for a few hours now. Maybe just after Faye had left. Faye shook her head in disgust. Who could have done this? Kill some one who didn't know how to fight, and wasn't a threat to anyone. Faye tried to let tears fall, but none would roll down her soft cheek. She had only cried for Spike, and had left him to be alone. Now she was alone, too.   
Spike had made many trips to the kitchen, and now his feet were killing him. The thought of Faye made him worry. Not for her, but for himself. Spike decided to take a shower, but changed his mind when he thought of the last time he took one. The picture. The one Ed had made. It could have come true, and yet it was so far away. Faye took a shower twice a day. Spike gripped the coach in anger. He didn't want to think about her. Anyone but her. Julia. He couldn't go back. He had rejected her after all she had done. He could never go back. It had been Faye or Julia. Then it turned to either Faye or no one. He ended up with no one. He ended up alone. Spike hadn't realized it, but he had become drunk for Faye.  
As Faye thought about Spike tears fell down her blood filled cheeks. The blood of her sister. Since she had gotten to her new home, Faye had been drinking beers. One after another. Finally she was drunk, and thinking about Spike. She had the urge to tease him. To make him want her, but she was only drunk. Without a second thought she decided to go get Spike drunk. Make him pay for making her go through this. Faye jumped into her Red Tail, and took off. How would she make him pay?   
Spike didn't want to walk back to the fridge. He did for no reason, though. There were no more beers. He sat back down on the coach, and laid his head back. Jet, Ed, and Ein had left to keep away from him. Earlier he had been throwing things everywhere, and at everyone. Then when they had left, Spike had locked the door. The only one with a key was Faye, and she wasn't coming back. He didn't even flinch when he heard a key at the door. When he realized that he must be Faye, he ran to the door, and opened it. Faye was there. All wet. No one had realized it was raining, and in Faye's state she didn't care.  
Spike pushed Faye into his arms, but she pushed away with a reassuring statement of coming right back. Spike waited on the coach. His legs crossed on the table. Faye was in her room with a black dress in her hand. It was her sister's, but she wouldn't mind. The dress was short with a very low neckline. It showed just enough legs and clearage. Faye slipped it on, and took off her black boots. Slowly she walked to the living room. Where Spike was. The drunk Spike.  
When Faye showed herself in front of him, Spike howled like a wolf inviting a female to play. Faye smiled wickedly. Spike sat up as Faye got closer to him. Closer. Closer. Faye sat on his lap, and was ready for his arms when they curled around her waist.  
  
Rifaye- hey, I really don't know if I should write this part. I'm really unsure about it. Maybe I'll just let u think about what happened. Skip the part to day time or make Faye turn away. What do u think? There clearly both drunk. 


	11. Playing Detective

I don't own any one  
  
  
Let's play detective  
  
  
  
Faye grinned widely, and let her head fall onto Spike's chest. He crooned in Faye's ear as the door was heard. Faye jumped up, and went to her room. Spike sighed, and went to his. He had been about to open the cookie jar when that stupid door got in the way. Spike lay on his bed with a frown. Was he about to have sex with Faye? His mind was so clouded with the alcohol that he hadn't had control.   
  
Faye lay on her bed wishing that Spike was there with her. While she remembered his hot breath in her ear, she fell asleep. She wished that Spike had kissed her red lips. Touched her body. Now it was all over.  
  
Spike frowned as the knocks continued. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, and went to go answer it. Spike saw an empty beer can on the coach as he went to the door. Jet hollered to be let in. Jet walked in, and frowned at the site of the cans of beer. Spike had forgotten that he didn't know when or why Jet left. Spike realized that he had left with the rest of the crew (other than Faye) to get a bounty. Slowly moving Spike went back to his room as Jet began to pick up the cans.  
  
Faye had woken up with Jet's yells. Not even thirty minutes of sleep. She put her hand on her head to stop herself from pulling her hair out. She had such a big headache. Had she really almost slept with Spike? Just then, Faye remembered her sister on the floor. She was going to play detective. Suddenly Spike walked in.  
  
Spike looked at Faye's slender body. She still had that sexy dress on. Without another thought he asked Faye what the action in the living room had been. Faye shrugged, and admitted she was drunk. Spike was disappointed in the fact that she had been drunk. It could have been so much more between them. Dismissing the thought, Spike asked Faye what she had been thinking about.  
  
"I found my sister dead…I'm going to find who did it."  
  
"I'll go with you to play detective."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I think I might know who did it." Faye shook with terror. She didn't want to bring Spike, but she had no choice.  
  
  
Rifaye- so…. 


	12. death checks in

Everyone knows I own nobody.  
  
  
Death checks in  
  
  
Faye wanted to slap Spike, so he could understand pain.   
  
"Tomorrow." Faye stated coldly to Spike. "Tomorrow we'll look."  
  
Spike nodded, and left to go to his room. Faye gripped her head band in frustration, and threw it out of her purple hair. How could he! Without bothering to pick it up, Faye lay on her bed to think. It wasn't long before her eye lids closed, and she was into a deep sleep. A nightmare.  
  
Faye looked around, and finally saw two figures. As she got closer she noticed it was Spike and Julia… They were talking about living together. Faye couldn't believe it, and it became more believable as she stared at them kiss. Fresh tears fell down Faye's cheeks, and soon blood was mixed in when Vicious appeared. Faye fell to the floor when she noticed the stab of Vicious' sword. A puddle of tears and blood surrounded her. Faye woke up with a start, and saw Spike laying on the bed next to her.  
  
"I had a nightmare." Spike said like a little boy when he saw she was awake. Faye just nodded, and had the urge to run her hand through his hair. She resisted, and lay back down. After a while of fidgeting, Spike wrapped his arm around Faye's side. They quickly fell asleep. The last thing on Faye's face was a wide smile.  
  
When Spike woke up he was in the bed alone. He could hear Faye getting ready to leave in her Red Tail. Quickly Spike stood up from the bed, and rushed over to her. Almost tripping. Faye gave a groan as she heard him.  
  
"Weren't leaving without me. Where you?" Spike teased as he jumped into his ship. The two took off immediately, and headed for Ann's house. A red corvette was parked outside. Spike and Faye parked their ships, and took out their guns as they headed for the door. After kicking it open they took out their guns, and pointed inside as they entered. Then it became too late to stop the next event.  
  
The men in black suits ran off as Faye fell to the ground. Spike joined her in the puddle of blood at her feet. A shot had clearly been fired, and hit Faye. Quickly Spike ran to the phone, and called the hospital. While it was on it's way, Spike stayed with Faye. She didn't seem to be conscience anymore. She was leaving him.  
  
The paramedics arrived, and took Faye away. Spike rushed into the white van with Faye, and waited for them to arrive at the hospital. After a while they arrived, and marched Faye away on a white portable bed. Spike rushed into the hospital after the doctors, and tried to enter the room they took Faye into. An officer stopped Spike, and held him in his position. Spike backed away, and sat down on a bench. He waited there impatiently for a nurse or doctor. After a long while, a nurse came to Spike with a frown.  
  
"Death has checked in…" the nurse told Spike, and watched the horrified look appear on his face.   
  
Rifaye- review and u shall see what happens. 


	13. andy the cowboy and poor faye

I own no one  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Wrong person. Faye Valentine will be in room 212. You may visit her now." The nurse said while she scratched her head. Spike thanked her, and left to go to Faye's room. He ran all the way there, and entered the room. Faye lay asleep on a white bed.  
  
"She'll need lots of love to recover. We aren't sure if she'll be all right, but this is all we can do. She can leave tomorrow." A doctor said as he walked in. A little while after he left the room. Spike let his sight trail after him.  
  
"Spike..is that you?" Faye asked weakly. Spike turned to her quickly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will I die?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Spike, go to the Bebop."  
  
"no." Spike was at a loss for words.  
  
"Please, Spike." Faye begged. Spike finally agreed. He stood up, and walked out the door. Faye fell back asleep as Spike went to sit on a bench. He let tears fall down his cheek, and he fell asleep alone on the bench.  
  
Faye woke up three hours later, and looked at the alarm clock beside the bed that read one in the morning. She stood up, and walked through the door. She started to walk down the hall when she felt her feet collapse from under her. She fell down hard on the hospital floor, and could feel her blood rushing inside her.  
  
An alarm rang, and a speakerphone came on.  
  
"Warning. Everyone leave the hospital. There is a criminal on the loose. Everyone escape, please!" the speakerphone yelled. Spike woke up, and got up quickly. He had heard the speakerphone, and he had to check on Faye. Spike started to run to her room when he saw her on the floor.  
  
"Faye!" Spike yelled as he ran to her. "Get up, Faye."  
  
"I can't." Faye muttered as Spike tried to help her up. Suddenly some one with a gun walked near Spike and Faye.  
  
"Hi, folks. What's wrong with the young lady?" some one familiar asked. Spike looked up to see an angry Andy the Cowboy. 


End file.
